Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Monton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Road to Ruin! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker2_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid has holes shot into his hat by an arrogant young man looking to pick a fight. Two-Gun however proves to be the better shooter and easily disarms and humiliates the boy then forces him to go to the nearby hat shop to buy him a new hat. However the young man's outlaw friends come to rough up the Kid, but Two-Gun easily trounces them as well and sends them packing. The sheriff arrives on the scene and when Two-Gun asks him why he didn't bust the young man, he learns that the boy is the sheriff's son. The sheriff asks the Two-Gun Kid to help steer his son away from a life of crime, and Two-Gun agrees to help. He meets with young Rick and tries to convince him that the life of an outlaw is not a glorious one and that his "friends" will use him up and toss him away. When the boy refuses to listen, the Kid tries a different tactic and offers to introduce him to Lightning Bellows the famous outlaw. The boy idolizes Bellows and agrees to join him. They find the elderly Bellows, hiding in a cave old dischevilled and paranoid of capture. Bellows tells the boy that he regrets becoming a hunted outlaw because he has not had a moment of peace since. This encounter scares Rick straight and he goes to tell his "friends" that he is cutting out. However the two outlaws are not impressed to hear this change of heart and are about to shoot the boy dead when suddenly Lightning Bellows bursts into the room and shoots them dead, but not before taking some fatal shots himself. Dying in Two-Gun Kid's arms, Lightning asks the hero to tell everyone he died a redeemed man and the Kid promises to do just that. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Way Out West | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Saddle Pards | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker4_1 = Ernie Bache | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Two-Gun Kid | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker5_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Two-Gun Kid happens upon a stagecoach being robbed and comes to their rescue, sending the outlaws attacking packing. He continues on his way, but the outlaws have followed the Two-Gun Kid seeking to steal his golden Dragoon pistols. The pair trip the Kid's horse Cyclone using a rope and then beat him into unconsciousness, steal his pistols and then leave him to die. Reviving from the attack, the Two-Gun Kid has Cyclone carry him to water and revives himself. Riding into a nearby town, the Kid goes into the nearest gun shop where he explains what happened. The gunshop owner offers him to try out a Winchester Model 73 rifle to recover his guns. The Kid decides to give it a try and tracks down the outlaws to a nearby saloon where they are attempting to auction off the Dragoons, claiming that they killed the Two-Gun Kid. Two-Gun however comes in and demands that they return his property. The men don't give up without a fight, but the Kid proves just as proficient with the Winchester as he is with his Colt Dragoons and forces the outlaws to surrender and recover his guns. When the Two-Gun Kid returns to the gunshop to buy the Winchester, the gunshop owner gives it to him free of charge. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}